


Caricature of Intimacy

by spenceresque (orphan_account)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, Kind of smut, M/M, Ryden, Smut, Tour, When do I write things that aren't really gay, fever era, idk - Freeform, like really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spenceresque
Summary: 'Neither of them heard Spencer and Jon arriving, and the sound of their muted voices behind a wall.'In which Brendon and Ryan almost fuck, and they get caught by Spencer, who happened to have made a certain bet with Jon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Build God Then We'll Talk

"Bren, not yet." Ryan says, calmly.

"But _why_?" Brendon asks, pouting, his chin resting on Ryan's chest.

"Because what would Jon and Spence say if they walked in on us fucking?"

"They're probably fucking, themselves."

"Not the point."

"Is that a yes?"

"No," Ryan says, softly, before Brendon presses his lips to his jaw. He presses kisses all the way down his neck, and chest. He looked up at Ryan, hopefully. Ryan nods.

Brendon climbs onto Ryan, his legs around either side of him. He leans in to kiss him, and almost immediately Ryan slides his tongue between his boyfriends parted lips. He lets out a soft whine and reaches up to cup Brendon's cheek. Brendon starts unbuttoning Ryan's shirt, before his own, and slips them off with extraordinary speed, all while keeping their lips together.

He moves his hips gently, and Ryan moans, ever so slightly. He moves faster now, desperate to hear Ryan's moaning. He grinds his hips in perfect unison with his boyfriend's soft groaning, and feels Ryan's hard cock through his skinny jeans. Ryan squeaks quietly when Brendon bites his lip, and gasps when he feels his hand on his chest.

Brendon finds his jeans being slowly unbuttoned, and Ryan's soft hands slipping them around his waist. He doesn't ignore it when Ryan holds his ass, squeezing gently. He hears Ryan softly whispering his name before their lips collide. Ryan grabs Brendon's hair, and gently tugs it, making Brendon whimper slightly.

"Bren," Ryan moans when Brendon moves his hips. Their foreheads are pressed together and Ryan's panting slightly. Brendon jerks his hips suddenly, teasing Ryan, making him moan loudly. 

"You're so fucking hot when you do that," Brendon whispers "Do it again". He jerks his hips forward again, making Ryan moan, quieter this time. Neither of them heard Spencer and Jon arriving, and the sound of their muted voices behind a wall. 

Spencer walks into the bunk area, and freezes in the doorway. Brendon pulls his mouth away from Ryan's, and climbs off him, his face reddening. He looks at Ryan helplessly. He looks just as ashamed. Brendon stands up, pulling on his jeans and hoping Spencer _hasn't_ noticed his obvious boner. Ryan frantically pulls on his shirt. 

"I want answers, please?" Spencer asked, a mix of confusion and concern in his voice. 

"Uh yeah." Brendon starts. "Yeah, you probably wanna know why me and Ryan were making out in your bunk half-naked".

"That would be helpful"

"Ryan and I are dating, and we haven't fucked since we were in Chicago" Brendon blurts, quickly, Ryan glaring at him.

"Okay?" Spencer asked "Why on my bed though?" Ryan shifts uncomfortably.

"Because we were too lazy to climb to mine or Brendon's bunk." Ryan laughs. Jon skips into the hallway, and rests his chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"I wasn't listening to you guys' conversation or anything, but I believe Spencer owes me 50 dollars." Spencer rolls his eyes before handing him two twenties and a ten dollar note. 

"Woah, you guys bet on us?" Ryan asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah," Jon laughed. "This idiot didn't think you guys were dating," Ryan and Brendon looked at each other, before erupting into fits of laughter. 

"What a fucking idiot," Brendon laughed, after he regained composure. Everyone found it pretty hilarious, except Spencer, who'd just lost 50$.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing smut-ish stuff idk if it's any good.


End file.
